Cherry Tomato Pudding
by ilikpurple
Summary: Sequel to Newspaper and Roses, you should read the other one first. Shikamaru likes Ino and wanted to show her his feeling but being a lazy genius, he decide to e-mail to Ino's newspaper club instead. Sakura comes in just before he did and decides to help him with her idea of a romantic date. It was a memorable date except for the fact that almost everything goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I know this is a ShikaIno fic but it's write in Sakura's pov for now, why? because i guess it's better this way? anyway enjoy the first chap!

* * *

"Ino!" I call out to my best friend from afar, waving as I run up to her along the hall. I see her blonde ponytail move slightly as she turns around. She greets me with a loud "hey" and waves at me.

"Are you better now?" I ask as I have finally catches up to her. Ino had been lying at home for four days due to an unexpected cold. She missed Valentine's Day and most important of all, she missed Sasuke's confession to me. But maybe it's best for her not to know because I am certainly does not want to be interrogate for details this early in the morning. I should just break the news to her slowly, maybe after a month or so, maybe a year when she realized that it has happens a long time ago. I would be so much better that way.

"Uh huh," she nods her head, answering my question, her face then twist into a devilish grinned.

"What the…are you ok Ino?" I ask uncertainly. I have a bad feeling about this. Usually when Ino smile like that, nothing good comes out of it. Ino just nod again for a reply.

"What's wrong with your face then?" I ask as I try to turn that evil-looking smile back into a normal one with my hand but it just curve back every time I let go of it.

"Nothing is wrong, the really question is what happen to you?" her weird smile is still on and I know the best thing to do know is to ignore her and slowly walk away. Unfortunately, it fails. She places both of her hands on both side of my shoulder like she's preventing me from escaping.

"Come on forehead, tell me!" Her face come close to mine, her baby blue eyes study my jade ones as if she can read everything that happens the past few days like a book. Knowing that I wouldn't easily be able to get away with this, I scratch my neck awkwardly, let out a few sigh and start telling her what happen. I start from how she asks me to take over her work and how I accidently read the e-mail Sasuke sends to her. Ino was quiet, too quiet for my comfort. But as I finish the story at the part when Sasuke confessed to me-which I purposely used small voice, hopefully Ino didn't catch that part, but it doesn't seems like I hide anything from her either-Ino grin at me, showing all her ivory teeth.

"Forehead you lucky dog, who knows that emo bastard was so romantic?" Ino says as she lightly smacks my shoulder, what Ino says makes my cheeks heat up. Emo bastard, that's Sasuke all right, Ino was never really fond of him. An image of the said male pop up in my head as I cup my cheeks so the shade of red will go unnoticed but it's already too late. Ino's staring at me, laughing. "Ahahaha looks who embarrasses!" That sentence of comment doesn't help me at all in this situation as my cheeks flush another deeper red. I shot her an angry looked which she immediately makes her shut up, knowing that provoking a short-tempered girl like myself is something you wouldn't want to do. When I finally came down, Ino knows that the jokes can be welcome again.

"Forehead, you owns me a thanks you know?" Ino ask jokingly which burn my temper temperature to its highest degree. I raise my fist beside my face, ready to strike Ino and her stupidity out of my sight. Yes, I know she is right but I just can't admit it for some reason. Knowing that she just pass the line, Ino raise both of her hands in front of her, acting as a shield as she trying to calm me down.

"Ahahaha ok, ok no more joke." I once again cool down.

"Just don't let Sasuke broke up with you for that short-tempered of yours," I shoot her a death glare. "Oops," Ino's hands cover her mouth but I can still tell that she's laughing. At this point, I was already too tired to deal with her and Ino knows that. I'm never at my best in the morning. Giving up, I just let out a sigh. It just drives me crazy sometimes how Ino know so much about me, when here I am, despite being her friend since forever, didn't even know her likes and dislikes. The only thing I know about her was that she liked my homemade cherry tomatoes pudding.

It was back then when Sasuke and I were only eight or so, and Sasuke's favorite food is not a mystery. Beside Kit Kat, Sasuke is also fond of something else. You can easily tell by the fruit that fills his lunch box every day, tomatoes. This deep red, juicy fruit appears on every dish he eats and so I figure, why not makes one for him? It was a good plan and I call Ino over to help. Ino suggests pudding because, well, it was her favorite dish. So, with Ino's suggestion of pudding and Sasuke's obsession over tomatoes, tomato pudding was added to our secret cook book. Of course, the ingredients were not always there for you to experiment with so we go for a short visit to the market. Unfortunately, the key ingredient, tomato, was sold out and all that remain are mini, marble-size cherry tomatoes. Since cherry tomato has tomato in the name, I didn't worry too much about it. The pudding was a success even though I never really did taste it, Ino did, she volunteers and I trusted her.

The kitchen was a mess afterward and I decided to clean it after I gave the pudding to Sasuke, that was a horrible mistake and I pay the price by carelessly slip my foot on some of the ingredients and fling the dish of pudding for a ride in the air. It end up spatter on the floor and some got on to our cloth. Now the kitchen looks like a murder scene, the leftover of the ingredients are evident that there are a lot of struggling but it seems like the red liquid on the floor prove that the victim didn't survive. I was really disappointed when I was cleaning up the kitchen but gets better after some hour of fun with Ino. Kids are easy to forget things and I am glad that it is so. We don't talk about Ino keeps asking me to do it again after that accident because that pudding was now her favorite dish and thanks to this, it had become the best dish I could make.

Figuring out someone's favorite food isn't much of a dare but their special person is a whole different story. And since Ino's special person is still remain a mystery, I don't mind a bit of challenge. With her fans and all, I bet even the picky Ino have her eyes on someone.

I look over at Ino. She seems surprised at how all the attentions just suddenly switch from me to her. "What?" Ino ask uncertainly, "Is there something on my face?" She uses her hands to touch here and there on different part of her face to make sure it's clean.

"Nothing is on your face Ino," I say once she is certain that her face is perfectly fine. "It was just that I been thinking, you always spend time on my love life," I say, my cheek rests on my outstretch index finger, looking ahead. "I was just wandering; don't you have someone special?" I turn and look at Ino when I say this and spot a fade shade of red brush across her cheeks. Apparently she is not preparing for this kind of question. "None-none of your business," Ino stutter out, this is a positive sign that she do have one. She turns away so I wouldn't see her blush cheeks.

The silent makes the ticking of my watch seems louder than usually as I instinctively check for the time. "Oh god we're late, you better hurry too Ino," I said, "I got to go now so talk later?" I see Ino's head move up then down, her face still facing the other direction to hide her blush. I turn and walk away but not before I say, "hey, Ino." Ino finally turn around-maybe because her neck hurt from staying in one position-"thanks," I say with a sincerely smile before continue toward my class. Just before I turn away, I catch the sight of her lips curl up into a smile. I smile too, silently to myself. So she does have her eyes on someone. I shall call it the Ino's special person mystery and I won't leave this alone until I found out who it is.

* * *

I raises both of my arm over my head with the textbook still being held loosely with my palm and stretch. Really, Science was never fun before, now with a weird guy with bowl shape hair cut who wear a green spandex from head to toes named Guy as a replacement teacher for Kakashi, a calm and laid back guy who I'm pretty sure was not sick but just want to read his pervert little book privately as a teacher, I don't think I can survive until Kakashi finish his book and get back to teaching.

"bla bla youthful bla bla spring time bla bla youthfulness bla bla youth!" These are the only things I can remember from the lesson. Honestly, how does being youthful have to do with science? I let out a sigh the third time today, still trying to get rid of the youthful mantra that had form in my head without me noticing. I walk to the next class in silent. Passing by people I rarely talk to. Since I'm now Sasuke's girlfriend, his jealous fan would often sends glares and talks bad behind my back which I ignore without much effort. If it wasn't for Ino, maybe I wouldn't be like today, loved and happy. I really wish I could understand her better as a friend, or even better, I wish to find out who Ino likes, and then maybe I can do something about that and makes Ino happy. Little did I know that the second wish will be grant in the next few minutes.

* * *

Second chap will come soon so thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! This is chapter 2 so enjoy it!

* * *

Sakura's pov

I reach my next class after another two minutes of walking and discover that I'm the second one to enter the class. Shikamaru was the first one. He, surprisingly, was doing something on his laptop instead of sleeping like he always does. I nearly lose the grip on my textbook at the sight, you might think I'm overreacting, but when you study with him every day, you would do the same thing. His usually bored expression prints on his face as he rests his head on his free hand, the other hand resting on his open laptop.

Everyone first impression of him is a guy who would sleep the whole class but still get straight A. He fools everyone by acting lazy, I'm not sure if he is acting though, but who would have thought he's a genius in disguise? I once heard a rumor said his IQ is over 200, I'm not sure if it was true but I'm not surprise if it is. No one really play with him. Not that he really mind since he always enjoy being alone, I guess it was more peaceful that way. Besides, it fits him more and his most used word, "troublesome". He is super lazy and seeing him doing something on his laptop is something you don't see every day.

The only one who actually talks to him about something else besides copying his homework is Ino, the gossip queen, the angel of the school. How you might ask did they know each other? They were childhood friends, just like me and Sasuke. They used to play together with another kid called Choji, a fa- I mean chubby kid who would always have food on him; it's either in his hands, his pocket, or already digested by his stomach. No one dare say the word fat in front of him if they do not wish to be crush by his angry stomach, despite his appearing, he is very sensitive. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji were stuck together whether they like it or not. Their three families had been like brothers and sisters since ancient time so you could say they kind of grew up together. We used to call them the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, since they did almost everything up until Middle School.

"Good morning Shikamaru, what are you doing this early in the morning?" I ask just to be caution. "Are you sick?"

Shikamaru turns his attention before says his greeting with a lazy "hey." So he's not sick. I lean closer toward him to see what is so interesting that makes him misses his morning sleep-in. "What are you doing?" I ask him even though I can see what's on the scene just fine. His e-mail is open up and it seems like he was composing a new e-mail. My curiosity gets bigger and bigger as I slowly and uncertainly move my eyes to the name of the person he's sending to, it was for Ino.

My eyes widen, the only e-mail that is send to Ino is either her fans e-mail or for the newspaper club she's in. Shikamaru was obviously not a fan of her then this e-mail was for the club? "S-Shikamaru, what are you sending to Ino?" I stutter out after I recover from the shock. Shikamaru look at me with his black orb, I look back at him. We stay like that for quite a long time just staring at each other. But why does it matter? It's not like he sending an e-mail to ask Ino on a date or anything, I mean, he could be sending to ask about another girl he like, right? Shikamaru breaks his stare and scratches his hair that's put into a spiky ponytail. I notice his bored expression changes to a serious one as he closes his eyes. He brings both of his hands together, touching each fingertip to the one opposite. His thinking poses. He would do this on situation when his brilliant brain gets use and to be honest, it always gives out a bad feeling for me. He relaxes after a few minutes as he turns back to me and gives me a smile, more like a fake smile. What was he thinking about? What did I asked him before? What is it to think about that? Seeing my puzzle face, Shikamaru decides to be the one to break the silent.

"Sakura," I jerk my eyes toward him, giving him my full attention. "I like Ino." My eyes widen one more times as my brain trying to comprehend I just receive.

"Ahahah that was funny, I thought you said you like Ino," I laugh, trying to convince myself that he's just messing with me. My laugh dies after a while but not a sound escapes Shikamaru. Not even a muscle has move to change his expression. Good lord he's not joking. A mix of emotion between anger and confusion explodes in me. "Are you kidding me?" I shout at him. Shikamaru looks unfazed as I take time to calm myself down. I'm supposed to be happy right? I mean I just solved Ino's special person mystery in ten minutes without even trying. Agreeing with myself, I snap out of my thought and stare at Shikamaru, waiting for something to happen.

"What do you think I should do to please her?" This sounds funny coming from a guy with IQ over 200 but I guess asking another girl would be the best choice in this situation. Still, it makes me feel kind of smart and important. "Hmmm," I place my chin on my hands and try to think. Pleasing Ino, maybe he didn't get the chance in Valentine since Ino was sick. I look at the laptop in front of Shikamaru. This could be a chance for me to help Ino back. If Ino would go out with this lazy genius, I don't think it would be that bad. He could be lazy but he is still reliable. Besides, I trust him more than other boys to take care of Ino anyway. But what could please Ino? "Well, Ino likes romantic stuff." I finally say, not completely agree with myself.

"Are you suggesting a surprise date or something?" Shikamaru asks. Somehow I get irritate with the tone he uses, it's like he's not even trying to understand but that's a great idea. I nod but my brain is still blank of any plan for the date. Who would know Ino enough to know what she likes to do on a date? Then a light bulb went on my head.

"Why don't we ask Ino herself?" Shikamaru seems puzzle at first but before he can object, I push him aside and start typing in the question.

"You idiot!" Shikamaru shouts in my ear right after I click the send button. The same time I realize how stupid that plan was. We both freezes in realization. How is it romantic if Ino knows everything? I smack myself on the head. Why brain why?

"Troublesome," I hear Shikamaru whisper next to me and my short-tempered personality kick in action.

"Hey! You were the one that didn't stop me!" I say, jabbing my finger at his chest.

"How I am supposed to stop a girl with superhuman strength?" Shikamaru reply smoothly, his head rest on his hand. He stares half-hearted at me. I just hate it how he's always right. Not even grown men can match me in physical strength. I can feel my face heat up from embarrassment.

"Well…at least try…" I grab his shirt and shake him back and forth because I really don't know what to do in this ridiculous situation. "What to do now!? You're the genius, think of something!"

Shikamaru let out a grunt and a 'tsk.'

"Wait, Ino's activity is in the afternoon!" I realize and let go of the young genius. "We still got plenty of time to stop her from reading the e-mail."

I laugh and smack him lightly on the back of his shoulder, unintentionally force him to fall out of him chair and face first onto the cold floor. I heard an 'oof' comes out of Shikamaru but ignore him, he'll live. I took a seat in front of Shikamaru and sit with my legs on both side of the chair. I turn around so conversation could be make between us.

"Ino likes to go shopping so I suggest you go shopping with her to pick out a dress, then you guys can go eat dinner at that restaurant you guys always hang out, what's its name? Asuma's restaurant right?" Shikamaru isn't as picky as Ino so it didn't take long before he nods in agreement after a few minutes of thinking. Asuma's restaurant is a small dining place near the Trio's house, belongs to their parents friend, Asuma. He is like their unrelated uncle and they usually get food for free. Slowly, that place had become a memorable place in the trio's childhood.

"Ok," he shrugs, settling back into him comfort position on his chair like he couldn't care less.

I'm just glad I can help. But then a thought strike me. I study Shikamaru, I see him staring back at me like he is waiting for something. He's too lazy; will Ino enjoy herself shopping with someone like this? Then they will go to a restaurant, what if there will be an unbreakable awkward silent between the two? Then the date will be a failure, and they possibly never talks to each other again, then Ino would find another guy who I couldn't trust? My head start to go all tangles with worry thoughts until I start to pull on my hair. Wait, I know! "Shikamaru!" my sudden loud voice make him flinch, "forget about the shopping trip, I will take care of that. Just follow the old plan." Shikamaru nods in agreement. Even if I said so, I still don't feel too comfortable with the restaurant idea but I just stand up and lead myself toward my desk.

* * *

Chapter 3 will have a ShikaIno moment so I hope you guy will read the next chap, too!


	3. Chapter 3

I kind of mess up the chapter just now hope no one notice but this is chap 3! Enjoy!

* * *

Ino's pov

The last class for today is finally over and while everyone is going home, I have to stay and answer tons of e-mail for the newspaper club. This job is getting kind of boring, all I do is sit there and give people advice; it's just too troublesome. I slap my hand over my mouth the second that word joins my string of thought, realizing the familiar word spoken most by my childhood friend ; I think I spend too much time with Shikamaru his favorite word is getting into my head, it's kind of weird. I don't know why but every time that word comes to my mind, the image of him always pop up in my head, smiling gentle at me like he always do, making my heart beat a little bit faster. I spend the next minute calming myself down over nothing, it's not like I like him or anything right? We're just friend; we're just really, really close friend.

A flash of pink run pass me like she is chasing by Sasuke's fan girl and stand right in front of the newspaper club entrance with her arms outstretch. Her face shows a determinate expression.

"Forehead," I began, "what are you doing?" Sakura's eyes become focus as she looks down like she's is trying to think of something.

"Oh, um, I was just thinking maybe you want to go shopping with me?" Sakura asks randomly, giving me a fake smile, a very bad one. Why she's smiling like this I do not know but that smile is irritated because Sakura only uses that smile when she's planning something.

"Ok," I say, testing her reaction and she sigh in relief in response, "right after I'm done with the e-mail for the club," I add and watch as Sakura chokes on her own breath.

"No!" I flinch a bit at Sakura's sudden shout so she tries again, softer this time, "no, Naruto is looking for you, yeah, he's looking for you."

"I can find him later so get out of the way forehead!" I say with annoyed in my voice. Sometime I wonder why I'm friend with a stubborn girl as her. I just want to get my job over with so I can go home.

"But Ino, Naruto says it's an emergency," I place my hands on my hip and watch as her determination express turn into something more like hopeful, I win and forehead knows it. But her stubbornness just can't accept the defeat so she tries another lame excuse, "there are cockroaches in the club." This one comes out more like a question than an excuse but as the mention of cockroach, hairs stand on my neck as I franticly look around for any sight of those disgusting black insect. They are the worst with hairs that grow everywhere. I can feel Sakura smirking but I don't care as long as that creature is not near me but how can I get into the newspaper club? I shudder at the thought.

"Since you're scared of them so much how 'bout you go find Naruto and I will take care of the e-mails for you? I" Sakura suggests cheerfully and I thought that is the best solution for me in this dead end.

"Really? Thanks a bunch forehead!" I say before run off and gets away as far as I can, leaving my best friend behind to deal with my boring job, I wonder how she deal with all the perfumes and present…now that cockroach are crawling freely everywhere. I shudder again at the creepy thought; I just hope that won't appear in my dream tonight. My though is cut as a storm of running footsteps getting louder and louder, I turn around to find my fan boys heading straight to me, yelling my name. I turn on my heel and run for my life, usually I would take my time with them but right now, I'm a bit busy and going home is my only goal right now.

Pair of hands reaches out to grab me and pull me in just around the corner, then, a hand claps onto my mouth, keeping me quiet. I stay like that until those footsteps of doom is gone and silent is finally return. Even so, the hand is still over my mouth, it's annoying, so very annoying. I wait until the person let go of me but nothing move until I bite the hand and hear a familiar grunt. "What did you do that for?" I know that voice, I turn around to face to face with Shikamaru. Our face are just inches away, so close, our lips are almost touching, I thought as my cheeks get hot. I turn away, hiding my redden face. I'm kind of glad that the corridor is a bit dark or I'll never know how to explain it to Shikamaru.

"Why didn't you let go of me when they're already gone?" I ask Shikamaru, using my best to not show him my trembling voice. Shikamaru rub his redden hand with my teeth mark with his other hand.

"They're gone?" Shikamaru asks but his bored expression still remain, I just raise an eyebrow, did he not notices? "I guess I must have dozes off."I want to bang my head to the wall for his reply, how can he sleep with that noise? Not to mention while standing.

"Nevermind, I have to go find Naruto," I say as I turn and walk, "thanks for saving me." Shikamaru didn't response so I though he dozes off again but when I turn around, Shikamaru's face a bit red, I thought it's because of the dim light but if I look closely, beside the bored mask he always wears, I could make out a bit of determination and embarrassment?

"Are you ok Shikamaru?" I thought he would just answer with a yes like always, instead, he says, "Ino, will you go out with me tonight?" I just look at him, I look at how his left hand awkwardly scratching his neck, I look at his hopeful eyes that are avoiding mine on purpose, I look at his other hand that stuff in his pants pocket like it's hiding away from this embarrassing moment. I've never seen him like this, the usual Shikamaru that always got thing under control and plans that goes his way, he got though everything with a plain expression on his face, nothing is too much or too hard for him. I have always looks up at him but now looking back at him, it reminds me of him before when we're still kids; it reminds me that he is still my childhood friend; he's still that caring boy back then.

I start to blush as words choke in my throat, unable to make a sound. I have to say something, the awkward silent is coming. I grip the hem of my school shirt tightly and stare at my shoes, finally, I nod.

* * *

Sakura's pov

"Sakura, sakura, forehead!" The sudden sounds of my name make me jolt in Ino's chair.

"What?" I turn toward the owner of the high pitch voice. "Oh, it's you Ino." It's a surprise to see Ino inside the club after the cockroach lie but I guess she figure it isn't true, but she looks a bit red.

"I couldn't find Naruto anywhere," Ino complains, "so do you want to go shopping now?"

I turn back to the computer screen and press the send button for the last question. "Yeah, let's go."

We both take taxi to the mall and hit the first store in sight but nothing seems to appeal to us so we decide to continue. At the next shop, we spot Hinata, a girl with long silky, dark blue hair. Her eyes are a color of pearl with a tint of light blue. Like Ino, her skin is snow white. She has a crush on Naruto, a blonde guy who's a loud mouth moron, and when Naruto finally have the guts to ask Hinata out, they become a couple since Valentine's Day.

She looks like she's in a dilemma to choose between the two dark blue dresses. That reminds me, I remember Naruto says they're having a date today at some restaurant; the dress must be for that. We was about to greets her but then Hinata turns to someone behind her. Long chocolate brown hair ties low, the same pearl-like eyes, these description can fit no one but Hinata's cousin, Neji. Neji have a lot of respect for Hinata, he treats her like a princess. When he first heard about Hinata going out with Naruto, Neji would send death glare and threaten Naruto every time they go out together. He would even go as far as follow them on their date to make sure nothing happen to his precious cousins. Naruto notice all of this but can do nothing as he shut his mouth and endure to be with Hinata. They're happy now but I'm not sure how long they are going to keep it up.

Super protective is what I would describe him. Even though Hinata and her cousin both have the same eyes, Neji's just give out this uncomfortable feeling every time I look at it. It's like he's searching us in the inside, finding our weaknesses and at the right moment, he would take action. This could be untrue but you could never know. Since Ino and I are both friends with Naruto, it was kind of scary thinking about what Neji would act around us.

Neji seems to notice our stare on him for he's turning toward our direction. Ino quickly hide behind a bunch of fifty percent off clothes and drags me with her to the next store, keeping our head low. "That was close," Ino says as she wipes some sweat from her forehead. I let out a sigh.

"I hope he didn't see us though," I turn to my right where Ino should be but no one was there. "Hey Ino! Where are you?" I call out to Ino just before I hear a shriek.

"Forehead, come here quickly!" I follow Ino's voice. Why is she yelling? Is it a cockroach?

"What is it?" I ask but what I see in front of me answer my question.

"It's beautiful," Ino's eyes start to sparkle. I nod in agreement.

"Let's get that dress!" I say to her.

* * *

"Hey forehead?" Ino says as we walking back to Ino's house, shopping bags swing back and forth on both hands.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"I haven't told you this but…" Ino scratches her head. "Well, Shikamaru kind of invited me to dinner at Asuma's restaurant when I was looking for Naruto," Ino's voice gets smaller every word like she is trying to test my reaction.

"That's great news Ino! You should totally go," I answer enthusiastic.

"You think so?" Ino asks excitedly which make me raise an eyebrow. Could it be? "Yeah ok but it's not like it's because I like him or anything." Ino waves her hand in front of her to makes her point. I just nod as Ino unlock her house's door with the key and we lead ourselves inside. My heart races in excitement as I sneak a peek at Ino every now and then, hoping that my prediction is right.

"You know what else I think?" Ino shakes her head. "I think you should wear that awesome dress you bought when you go shopping with your best friend." I say as I point a finger to myself. Ino laughs. This is good; everything is going according to plan. Now, all I have to do is let Shikamaru charm her with his…laziness? My phone suddenly vibrates and a melody escapes from my pocket. I pull out my phone and find Shikamaru's name on the screen.

"I'll be right back Ino, maybe you should go try on that fabulous dress," I say and wink at her as I make my way to the toilet. After carefully locks the door to prevent Ino, I push the answer button.

"Shikamaru?" I ask.

"Hey," I hear Shikamaru's greets on the other side of the phone.

"I didn't think you could ask Ino out to dinner at Asuma's restaurant Shikamaru," I say teasingly.

"Sakura, Asuma's restaurant is close for today," Shikamaru sighs.

"What? Why?" I shout a bit too loud causing Ino to knock on the bathroom door asking if I'm ok. I shoo her away with no effort and get back to the conversation.

"Apparently, someone reserves the whole restaurant so we can't go there." Shikamaru says in his bored tone. This is bad, it's already too late to go to another restaurant, every restaurant must be packed for tonight, and they always do. For some reason, people in Konoha just love to eat in restaurant for dinner. That's why Konoha seems busier at night where families and friend would go out and eat at the city center, the most crowded place in the evening. I'm kind of glad that Ino's house is near the city outskirt.

"If you're thinking of changing the plan and go to another restaurant, I think there are still spaces at Ichiraku's Ramen, I even got two discount coupon." Shikamaru adds. But I cross out that plan. Shikamaru decides to eat at Asuma's restaurant because that's the place where they have most memories with each other. What to do? The other line also goes silent but I doubt that that lazy genius is thinking at all. Right as that moment, the second light bulb of the day go on in my head and I know, from the first light bulb, this second one will also be a stupid one.

"Don't worry lazy genius, I know exactly what have to be done, just follow the old plan," I say to the mouth piece and hang up, not interest in Shikamaru's reply. Open the contact list, I click on the number I talk to almost every day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4 is here so I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

Sakura's pov

"Ok, you got the plan?" I ask him through the phone.

"Yeah," he replies. I can tell he's bored but I will not afraid to use violent if that means it gets him to follow the plan. I hang up and open the bathroom's door. I go up the stairs that lead to Ino's room to found Ino wearing the dress she bought. She twirl around when she see my reflection on the mirror, her knee-length, layered dress spin with her, making it looks like she's wearing a upside down violet flower. The dress was strapless, revealing her bare shoulder and one third of her back. A small purple color flower is place on her right hip, completing the outfit. I was speechless, I never known she was this beautiful.

"Forehead?" Ino's voice snaps me out of my daze. "What are you spacing out for?"

"Wow, Ino," I finally stutter out, "y-you look gorgeous!" I finish the sentence with a shriek, throwing my arms over my head. Ino blush at my comment and smile.

"Thank you." I come toward her and give her a big hug which makes Ino laughs in my arms to tell me to let go. I then reach for her hair tie and strip it off her blonde hair, then start to put it up into a bun. Ino protest at first but eventually give in. "I think you look better this way pig," Ino just laugh at the nickname but still stay still so I can finish with her hair. I found a purple flower hair pin in her drawer that I get for her birthday and pin it tightly around her bun. I didn't touch her bang though, I let it stay where it does its job best, framing Ino's perfect face.

"Ok, I have to go now pig," I clap my hands together after I look Ino in the mirror one last time.

"What? But it's still early!" Ino complain, turning behind to face me.

"I got something to do," I shrug, "Shikamaru is picking you up right?" Ino nods. "Well, have fun with Shikamaru!" I wave at her before disappear behind the door.

* * *

"Did you bring what I told you to?" I ask the guy next to me.

"Yeah, calm down Kit Kat," Sasuke, who is now my boyfriend, answer using his nickname for me, he is clearly not supporting my plan. I huff out my irritation but ignore him anyway. We're standing in front of Asuma's restaurant right now and on the door, there're a sign saying "closed" to keep other customers away but I still reaching for the door handle and creek it open.

We enter Asuma's restaurant no one seems to be around. The place looks the same as normal except for the only table in the middle of the room that replace the other. The table is decorate with candle and flower which I don't think goes well together so I take out the candle. Then, some fast footsteps can be heard coming from the kitchen just around the corner. Maybe someone is coming to greet the person who reserves the whole restaurant. Since I'm standing just around the corner lead to the kitchen, that person ran right into me, but it's lucky I'm fast enough to hold on to the wall and remain balance for myself and the stranger. I see some brown strand of hairs falling around my face and when I look up, I'm greet with those white eyes. Air stuck in my throat at the sight of Hinata's creepy cousin and before I know it, my fist had connected to his jaw, making him stumble back onto the ground, lying unconscious.

"Nice," I hear Sasuke chuckle behind me and my face was heat with embarrassment, but I ignore him. Why, must you ask, am I holding back on hitting him? It's because I want this plan to go perfectly and beating my boyfriend in this restaurant will cost me some cleaning time. He might dirty the floor with his male germ. I clench my fist to contain my anger from exploding and start counting from one to ten. My mom teaches me this trick and apparently it had come in handy. Yup, I'm fine now, I'll deal with him later, I though as I crack my knuckles.

I drag the unconscious Neji inside a closet and let Sasuke wear the restaurant uniform Neji's wearing. And no, I didn't strip Neji off his cloth; my boyfriend did in case you're wondering. To prevent Neji from becoming a threat to the plan, I decide to tie him up with a rope I found somewhere in the kitchen and put something in to seal his mouth which just so happen to be the cleaning rag. I clean my hand right after touching the rag because it smells funny, and when something smells funny like this cleaning rag, I don't think it's wise to touch it. Since no one else is around except for the pearl-like eyes guy, it makes this a bit easier. But the reason why the restaurant only guards by Neji is still unknown.

"Sasuke," I turn to my boyfriend. He nods to shows me that he understands and gives me the bag he is holding. I toss him the small round box I found in there and told him to gel his hair. Sasuke frown, he doesn't like the idea of his precious spiky hair being held downward by some gel. Well, guess what boyfriend? Too bad. I held up both of my fist up like I'm holding on his bone then I do the breaking motion to show him what I can do with his bone. Sasuke sigh but still go to the bathroom to put on the gel. Sometimes, I have to thank my parent for giving me this ridiculous strength.

I look back into the bag and take out two coupons for Ichiraku ramen Sasuke gets from Shikamaru, which is also Naruto's favorite ramen shop and stuff them in my pants pocket, next I reach in and grab the shoulder-length brown wig that lies at the bottom. I shiver a bit at the color but I put it on anyway. It's the same color as Neji's hair. I will have to remember to let him go at the end of the plan. Maybe I should knock him unconscious again the Sasuke can just drag him home and everything will remain an ugly dream to him. Yeah, that's good.

I turn at the corner that leads to the kitchen to find two dishes of salmon with pesto sauce sitting on the table. Neji must have cooked them before getting knock out by me. Luckily, I know exactly what to make next to fit with the first dish, some salad. I start to go over the refrigerator for some ingredient for the salad when I heard the door creak open that must be the person who reserves the restaurant. I run toward the door to find two people standing there. I can't really recognize the face because I'm in a rush of completing the plan so I just quickly say to them, "I'm very sorry but the restaurant is close for now so why not have some ramen tonight?" I ask as I give them the two yellow coupons and push them away from the restaurant. I then quickly make my way back into the kitchen after closing the door. Fortunately, the two guest go away to have some ramen. But they seems very familiar, I think I know them. The thought fly pass me as fast as it comes and it's erases from my mind the second after that, spending more space to focus on the date.

* * *

Ino's pov

When I'm still a bit weary of Sakura's sudden leaves, the door bell can be hears from the front door. Without bother to opens the window to check, I run as fast as the dress would allow me before its hem are tosses above my thigh downstairs and swing the door open. Not a very lady like action but my heart is pounding so fast just to see his face and there're no way a mere door can stop me even just for a second. Standing there is Shikamaru dresses in a white shirt with a quite formal, dark green jacket. His hair stays the same as it is, a messy, spiky ponytail. His face wears a warm smile he always do when he sees me but this time, it seems like there are something more to it than just his usually smile. "Evening," Shikamaru greets gently as he does a little bow, making me giggles. "Shall we go?" he says as he make a hook with his arm which I gracefully snake my arm around it, Shikamaru pulls us closer and the we slowly walks to the restaurant, taking their our together on the empty, quiet street. Right now, the street belongs to only us.

We arrive at the restaurant just ten minutes later of walking, we didn't talk much but for some reason, I don't feel irritates, because this is the Shikamaru I know. From behind the glass door, I can see someone being kick out of the kitchen, literally, and he heads toward the door. Shikamaru being a gentleman, he opens the door and bow slightly, invites me inside. The guy who just gets kick stands by the door, seems really annoy with something, I'm guessing his spiky hair that's being hold down by some gel. He need some serious hairdo. Catching my glance, I thought he could have kill me with his glare just now but instead, he cracks a forceful smile, I'm pretty sure his smile will appear in my nightmare someday. Come to think of it, he looks quite familiar, and the atmosphere around him and that guy is just really alike. Nah, it couldn't be. He shows the way to our table and pulls out the chair for me. I know the percentage of him being that guy is only fifty percent; I think it would be better if I have some space between myself and his ugly hairstyle. When I'm still hesitate of whether to sits, Shikamaru comes between us and pushes that guy away, and take over his work by holding the chair for me. I gladly sit down; I didn't know Shikamaru can be romantic. The waiter guy, I think that's what he is, seems to have something to say to Shikamaru but he just takes a deep breath and retreat back to the kitchen with a deadly glare aiming at Shikamaru's head. His mood seems to be better when he talks to the girl with brown short hair in the kitchen like she's the boss and he's waiting for his job well done treat.

When I turn back to Shikamaru, he seems to be looking at something else and I take that opportunity to try to find out why he, the lazy genius of our class who the word romantic, love or girlfriend seems to be lost somewhere in his dictionary, seems so charming just sitting in front of me tonight. Something stirs in my stomach and that moment I know that I have fallen in love with him. Then, an unexpected growl escapes my stomach, getting Shikamaru's attention. Red from embarrassment, I just sit there fidgeting with the hem of my dress as Shikamaru let out a laugh. Maybe I'm just hungry. But I'm not regretting if my action makes him laughs.

From the corner of my eyes, I see the waiter and the brown hair girl argue in the kitchen. The girl wanted him to bring the food out to us but the waiter's refusing. But he immediately does as the girl say when the girl throws a bar of Kit Kat in the trash bin. This scene seems familiar somehow, they act just like those two but it couldn't be right? Of course not right?

When the waiter reaches our table with a bowl of salad and two dishes of fish, I can see him happily chews on the Kit Kat bar. The second he finish his candy bar, his bad mood is back to place. Noticing my stare at him, he glares at me in return. Shikamaru immediately interrupt with the glare of his own and that's how the waiter accepts Shikamaru's staring contest challenge, more like glaring contest. But being Shikamaru's childhoods friend, I'm kind of use to Shikamaru staring off to cloud and staring at someone else is not much different as I calmly start on my fish dish. They've been staring for so long I think they might be arguing, unlikely but possible.

The brown hair girl finally comes out of the kitchen and heads straight toward our table with a deadly aura. She swings her hand between the two glaring contest contestants, making both of them blinks at the same time, then she drags the waiter away by the shirt. But a new glaring contest begins then and doesn't stop until their eyes are block by the wall. Turning back to me, Shikamaru takes his handkerchief and wipe a smear of sauce on my mouth as I giggle. Shikamaru then starts on his dish.

I can tell Shikamaru is satisfied with the dish with that expression on his face. The waiter comes and asks in monotone, "dessert?" how very annoying, just like that guy.

"What do you have?" I eye the waiter who looks clueless for the answer for my question. He turns toward the kitchen and mouths something to the girl and she immediately runs toward us. He points to the girl and says "cook" which I think he is introducing her. "Ask her."

"Yes?" the cook asks, "Have you decided on what you would have for dessert?"

I stare at her for a while a start to smile. "Cherry tomato pudding please." The girl's expression looks like her heart just did a flip in her chest.

"I'm sorry but I don't know how to make that dish," she say as cheerful as she can as she wipes her sweaty hands on the pants. Do you really?

* * *

The next chap will be the last woo! I hope you guys look forward to it as I am!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay last chap people!

* * *

Sakura's pov

"I know you can't but I'm asking forehead, not you," Ino cross her arms in front of her chest in amusement. I could deny this but Ino is not easy to convince. And that's how our plan ended in a failure.

"How?" I finally give up as I pull down the wig, letting my natural pink hair free.

"Oh please forehead. No matter how much you disguise you can't hide that large forehead of yours," I cover my forehead with my hand in defense.

"What did you say pig?" I say in annoyed. Ino point to her own forehead then move both of her hand further away from each other, her way of describing my forehead size.

"And your boyfriend, the gel you use for his hair already fail you," Ino point toward Sasuke's head and I follow her finger. Like she said, his hair is already back to its old shape, stand proudly behind his head like it trying to show its brave escape from the hell of gel. "His hair starting to stand up when he serving the salad, didn't you noticed?" I shake my head.

"If you're already know it was Sasuke then why are you scared of him?"

"Because, forehead, I can't bear it being close to his ugly hair style." Sasuke snort from behind me. I should have expected that answer from a fashion maniac like her.

"Wait, then don't you think it's strange that you see us here working?"

"Well, I'm still trying to find an answer that question," Ino turns to her date, I also did the same but Shikamaru's seat is empty.

"Shikamaru get your butt back here!" I hear Ino yells toward the bathroom where Shikamaru looks like he is trying to sneak out. He's not that good at sneaking out, I note, since he look quite relax for something as sneaky as that. Of course Shikamaru obey Ino and get his guilty butt back on the chair. Ino crosses her arms and taps her foot impatiently. "Well?"

I see Shikamaru let out a sigh then start his probably really long explanation since his brain probably had a lot of information to share. Shikamaru looks at Ino for a second or so and start his explanation.

"I was thinking of taking Ino on a date but it's too troublesome. So I decide to ask Ino herself using the e-mail but Sakura found out my plan and since she had already discovered everything I might as well told her—"

"Why didn't you just make up a lie or something?" Sasuke cuts in.

"Too troublesome," Sasuke glare at him, clearly annoyed. Hold it in Sasuke, we have enough trouble for this date already. Shikamaru continue, "Ino is in these romantic stuff and clearly love to shop but it's to troublesome so with Sakura there, suggesting these same activities for the date, I thought Sakura would be a great help. Since I know Sakura would never trust my social skill enough to spend the whole afternoon shopping with Ino, she would offer to do it herself. The same thing can be applied for the dinner as you can see Sakura being the cook here," Shikamaru motion his hands toward me as he finishes his explanation.

"Even though suggesting something else herself, Sakura end up sending the e-mail though," Shikamaru looks at me like I was guilty or something.

"Hey! It was an accident!" I defense but Shikamaru ignore me.

"Is that why you volunteer to do the e-mail work for me forehead?" at first, I didn't want to answer this question because it's supper embarrassing but I nod anyway. I look down at my feet to hide my cherry tomato-color face. I didn't know how Ino will react to this though but If these situation is like those in movie then Ino would say something nice or hug me and forgive me for lying to her, but this is Ino we're talking about and that's no way she will react in this situation. Like on cue, Ino cracks up a loud and high pitch laughs. She laughs so hard that her head falls back and hit the chair but that didn't stop her from what she's doing. I turn to Shikamaru but he looks as puzzle as me, so I turn to Sasuke with a question look on my face and find him looking at Ino like she's crazy or something. Sasuke just shrug. When I finally turn back to Ino, I'm wrapping in a surprise embrace. Blonde long strand of hairs tickle my neck as I hug her back. "Thanks for doing this Sakura!" It feels nice when Ino finally use my real name.

When Ino finally let go of me, she turns to Shikamaru, or should I say her boyfriend, and give him a soft kiss on his cheek. Her boyfriend then cups her cheeks and kisses her forehead lightly, making her giggle to his neck. I slowly back away to where Sasuke is so the couple could have more space but Sasuke caught me by surprise as his arm wrap around my hip and pulls me closer to him, I didn't protest. I stuff my hand into my pocket and pull out the last bar of Kit Kat. I was saving this last bar as a thank you for Sasuke but saying thanks is a bit hard when your boyfriend is arrogant like him. Still unable to think of a good way to give the candy bar to him, I just put it next to his face to get his attention, still not planning on making eyes contact. I look away as I trying my hardest from blushing when a hand touch my cheek and push it the other direction. My lips were then in contact with Sasuke's in a kiss. I couldn't help but smile inside as I feel his soft lips on mine. His hands slowly wrap around my shoulder, pulling me closer.

"ohhhh, Go forehead!" Ino's shout sending me back to reality as I remember that I'm with Ino and Shikamaru. It's super awkward I tell you, I just can't get use to kissing in front of other people even though we're a couple. My blush cheeks get even redder than it already is. I think it turns so red that it might turn black red. But, I'm glad that things turn out ok at the end, to be honest, I didn't think that this plan would turn out to be such a success.

We separate each person their own way home after that I'm asleep the second my head touches the pillow, I dream that night.

* * *

Normal's pov

"So you're saying someone beside Neji comes to the door when you guys arrive and told you to have some ramen instead?" Ino asks skeptically as she walks along with Naruto.

"Yeah! Neji says he will be keeping an eye on me on the date but I didn't think he would take it so serious!" Naruto says, taking his volume up a notch, "but the girl that greets us looks like Sakura chan but with brown hair."

"But why did you decide to go to Ichiruka instead?" asks an annoyed Ino, clearly unconvinced.

"Because she gives us ramen coupon!" Naruto shouts enthusiastic as if that's the most obvious answer. Ino glares at him. "And because Hinata says she rather has ramen." Ino rolls her eyes.

"Then what happens to Neji?" Ino ask, changing the subject. Naruto just shrug.

"I don't know but Hinata says he comes back around midnight and he looks like he's about to rip someone's head off." Naruto hugs himself as he shiver at the thought, "wonder who did it to him, he be dead if Neji ever find him."

Ino stays silent, knowing exactly who the girl with brown hair is. They part after that because Naruto got soccer practice and Ino set off to find the girl with the answer to her question.

"Forehead?" a very puzzle Ino ask the pink haired girl who is crouching behind a bush. "What are you doing?" Sakura, who is temporary using the bush as a hiding place, jolts at the sudden sound of her name and raises a finger up to her mouth, telling her best friend to be quiet. Then, with her other hand, she uses her finger to points through the space between the leaves.

"I don't see anything?" Ino bends down to where Sakura's pointing on the leaf and remark, can't understand what's so frightened that scared even her superhuman strength friend. She can tell Sakura's temper is growing low and she would explode any minutes now but what is she suppose to do?

Frustrated, Sakura push Ino's face just above the bush where her eyes can see what's ahead of it. As expected, Ino quickly join Sakura's side behind the bush. "Why is he here?" Sakura puts a hand on Ino's mouth and once again put her finger on her lips.

"He escorts Hinata to school every morning you didn't know?" Sakura whispers, her hand still covers Ino's mouth. Ino replies with a "really?" look.

"Yeah, 'cause he's standing on the only way to class, we have to waits here 'til he's gone." Ino grabs Sakura's hand and pulls it down to her side, finally tired of staying quiet.

"Why? We can just act normal and ignore him," Ino says, trying to keeps her voice low. "He won't notice us." Sakura looks away for a moment, biting her lips as if she's trying to decide whether or not she should tell the secret reason.

"Remember what I ask you last night?" Ino shakes her head, "you know, about why you're not surprise that Sasuke and I work at the restaurant?" Ino nods and raises an eyebrow in question.

"Well, actually…before the date, we have a tiny problem." Sakura puts her thumb and index finger together, squishing the air between the spaces.

"And?" Ino asks, growing impatient. This is the answer she need.

"You see…"

"No, I do not see anything," Sakura glares at Ino, Ino glares back at full power. "Shut up pig." Usually, this nickname would throw them into a fight but Ino knows she would never know what happens last night I she don't let Sakura finish her story so she stays quiet. Sakura let out a frustration sigh.

"The whole restaurant was preserved so we break into the restaurant and the plan was to get rid of the people who preserve the place so you guys can have your date."

"And it was a success I see." Sakura nods.

"But, for some stupid reason or just because god decide our life was a bored to watch, Neji was in the restaurant…" Sakura though this sentence would freak Ino out but her expression remain the same. Sakura figure maybe she heard it from Naruto.

"…cooking," Sakura adds. Now Ino's eyes widen in fear. Ino covers her mouth.

"The food I eat was made by Neji," The sentence barely audible to Sakura. She's not sure what so scary about that but dare not question the drama queen.

"Well, yeah, but he caught me by surprise and I kind of…" Sakura trial off and did a soft punch to her cheek. She knows Ino gets quite a clear picture of what happens last night. "And we lock him up so he would wake up and ruin your date."

"Why did you did that!?" Ino shouts, unconsciously stands up.

"I told you didn't I!?" Sakura, copying what Ino's doing, also stands up and shout at full volume, "it was an accident, an accident!"

"But you didn't have to punch him! Why can't you control your strength!?"

"Again, I told you, Neji caught me by surprise and I did what I could think of at that time, Pig!"

"Then you should have at least remember to bring him back h..wait, what did you just calls me?"

"You hear me, PIG!" Sakura makes a pig sound with her nose. That set off Ino's temper to an explosion as she goes all out about Sakura's forehead size. Even though they had suppressed their temper so that this wouldn't happen, it still did.

While the battle of calling names still at full force between Ino and Sakura, a figure approach them unnoticed. "Excuse me, were you calling me?" The unknown voice, like cold water, splash on the heat battle and cool both the girls off as they pulls their attention to the voice. "I thought I hear my name." Neji says calmly. At this point, Sakura could have knock the poor Neji unconscious again with her instinct, but her hands are temporary tie behind her back by Ino who repeatedly hit Sakura on the head so that her instinct don't go wild for she knows Sakura would break out of her grips real fast, she just need to buy some time to gets Sakura back to normal.

"I'm sorry but I think you misheard," Ino laughs nervously, letting go of Sakura's hands as she notice Sakura Is back.

"I see, well, sorry for troubling you two then," Neji says before walking out the school entrance. Both girls let out a relief sign they didn't know they had been holding, quite sure of themselves that danger had pass, but then a loud sound is heard. As they turns to the sound, they notice it's Neji kicking an empty can in frustration that makes the annoying sound. Why he's angry, they wish not to know. Neji suddenly turns around, back to the both girl that's still standing there and walks up to them. Neji 's face comes close to Sakura as he inspect Sakura's face with an angry expression.

"You sure look like the girl from last night in the restaurant." Sakura's heart skips a beat. She looks down to find Neji's hands already curl up into a fist, shaking eagerly.

"Who?" Sakura answer nervously, her hear beat so loud she thought even he could hear it.

"No, never mind, sorry," Neji says, turning around, letting the subject drops as he continues his way out the school. Sakura places a hand on her chest to calm down her heartbeat as she turns to look at Ino to give her a relief smile, expecting her to do the same, but Ino isn't standing where Sakura thought she is. Hearing another loud sound of someone hitting something, then follow by a thud of a falling object, Sakura turns back to the school entrance. Her eyes widen in disbelief as her mouth drops at the scene. Ino was breathing heavily; her hands are fold into fists by her side as she looks down to an unconscious Neji lying next to her feet with a big bump on his head. Ino looks back at me and mouth an "oops", Sakura just freezes.

That day, Sakura learns something about Ino, she is not good under too much pressure as the fact is demonstrated. However, this isn't exactly the way Sakura expect to learn more about her best friend but her mother always taught her to look on the bright side as she think to herself, at least it's something.

* * *

Thank for reading! Hope you guys enjoy Cheery Tomato Pudding!


End file.
